Hidden Love
by RoseOfSharon28
Summary: OneShot. Kai's thoughts on love and his real feelings for a certain someone. Hilary meets him outside on night can finds out more then first expected. Can Love find it's way? KaiHilary. For Lilinu's contest Please R&R! complete


**Hidden Love**

**MOW:This is and entry for someone's contest. This is going to be my first time doing a one-shot so I really have not idea what will happen. so expect the unexpected winks**

**Max: But if you expect the unexpected then doesn't that make the unexpected expected?**

**MOW: Its a figure of speech Maxie. Now would you do the disclaimer?**

**Max: Sure. MyOwnWorld Does **not** own beyblade.**

**MOW: Thanks a lot! **

**Max: Your welcome! Now on with the story!**

A Hidden Love

(Kai's POV)

Night. My favorite time. It's calming, and peaceful. Something about it just lures me back into it. My favorite time to think things over. To think about _her_. Hilary. Although I don't think I could ever tell her how I feel. Even if I did, she would most likely turn me down. Sure I know I have fans that adore me but...Love is liking someone for who they are and not what they are. I have fans because I'm a strong famous blader. But Hilary thinks of us all as a team. Her friends. Nothing more.

All our personalities are different. Kenny, the nerd. Tyson, annoying and determined. Ray, quiet and respectful. Max, Cute and kind. But me? I know what everyone thinks I am. I can't blame them. I don't let anyone get close. But me? I'm cold, unfeeling, ruthless, and mysterious. Who would want to love me? Or rather who could love me? I give a deep sigh. I shouldn't think so negative. There's always hope. One thing that Boris couldn't take away.

I have studied Hilary closely. Barely ever letting her out of my sight. Keeping her safe though she may not know it. I love her with all my heart, even though she may never know. Some would think I'm fearless...but getting close to someone is something I fear. If something was to happen it would truly break me. But hopefully someday or sometime soon I will gather up courage to tell her how I truly feel.

I walked for a little while still thinking about Hilary. The cold wind playing with my hair. I turned around having a feeling someone was watching me. But seeing no one I turned back. I became completely oblivious to the world. Not realizing what would lay ahead. I turned around to walk away when suddenly...

(End Kai's POV now into Hilary's POV)

I have been watching Kai quietly slipping out of the dojo every night. He was every quiet, barely noticeable at all. I finally decided to follow him. When I first met him a year ago I thought he was a spy out to get Tyson and Kenny. But as I got to know him I learned more about him. Ray would fill me in on things that he knew. I was sworn to secrecy since Ray told me that he didn't want anyone to really know. I learned why Kai was so secretive and distant.

One day I wanted to try to break through is shell and get him to talk. To smile. To laugh. And let it be an actual smile and laugh, not a evil smirk or evil laugh. Not a small barely inaudible chuckle. But according to Ray it is hard to earn Kai's trust. But maybe she could do something more. Help him to become sociable. Anything to help him.

I started to fall for him that day on the island. He went with Kenny and I so that we could have protection. He save us from the falling rocks near the oceans edge. I learned that there was more to him then what meets the eye. But why would Kai love me?

I know he thinks I'm annoying because I argue with Tyson so much, and I know Tyson thinks I'm bossy. But I'm just trying to help. Has he even noticed me. Noticed that I try to help him? Oh why does love have to be so confusing? I know that Kai hides all emotions because thats what he has been trained to do but can't he at least show anything? Anything that maybe lets me know how he really feels inside? Apparently not.

I saw him stand on a ledge that looked over the ocean. The blustery wind blowing his hair in all different directions. He turned around and I was sure that he saw me. But surprisingly he didn't say a word and looked out towards the ocean once again. I walked closer to him so that I could talk but as a neared he slowly turned around. He head hung low. He seemed to be in deep thought not noticing I was there. I was busy trying to see any expression on his face to see if I could figure out what he was thinking. Then he got to close and ran into me.

(End Hilary's POV now into Normal POV)

They both fell backwards landing on the cold ground. "S-sorry." Kai said quietly. Still not noticing who was before him. "It's ok." Hilary said. Kai's head quickly shot up recognizing the voice. "H-Hilary? What are you doing out here?" Kai asked surprised. "I um...followed you." Hilary replied. "Why?" Kai asked. "Just curious I guess. I noticed that you have been sneaking out at night lately and I wanted to know why." Hilary said. Kai felt nervous. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. What was he to tell her? What was his real answer for sneaking away? "I just wanted to get away. I guess. Have time to myself." Kai said solemnly. Kai finally stood up and held out his had. Hilary took his hand and he helped her stand up as well.

There was a long awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. "So um anything you want to talk about?" Hilary asked taking the first step. Kai gave a grunt. "What were you thinking about?" Hilary asked. _This has to be as good a time then any_. "You really want to know?" Kai asked glancing into her eyes. Hilary simply nodded. "You." Kai said quietly. "Me?" Hilary asked shocked. "Yes. Hilary...This is very hard. But ever since the day I met you, I fell for you. Since that year that you first thought I was a spy. I know it may not seem like it but...I love you Hil." Kai said confessing his feelings. Hilary didn't expect that. She was expecting nothing more then a "go away" like he always is. But he just confessed his love for her. Her dream had just come true.

She ran up to him and fell into his arm. She cried happily and said. "I love you too Kai." Hilary said. Kai bowed his head so that they were now looking eye to eye. Hilary looked up into his crimson eyes. Kai slowly moved in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She then put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They kissed for a long time under the stars enjoying every second. But it had to end. They broke apart so that they could breath. They panted quietly restoring air in their lungs. Together they walked back to the dojo and went their ways. Now a couple. A very happy couple.

**The End**!

**Well There you have it. My first one-shot. I think it came out pretty good. Well now please review. If you want a sequel I guess i can try. Just let me know. C ya!**

**MyOwnWoRLd**


End file.
